villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Princess Audrey (Descendants 3)
Princess Audrey (Sarah Jeffery) is the true main (redeemed) villainess from Disney Channel's 2019 film, Descendants 3 (airdate August 2, 2019). 1st Film (Introduction) Audrey was introduced in the first film as the daughter of Princess Aurora, aka Sleeping Beauty, as well as the girlfriend of Ben (prince of Auradon and the son of Belle and Beast). Her first appearance in the film saw both herself and Ben as part of the welcoming committee to the quartet of villainous offspring who were selected by Ben to live in Auradon: Carlos (Cruella De Vil's son), Evie (the Evil Queen's daughter), Jay (Jafar's son), and Mal (Maleficent's daughter and the film series' main protagonist). Due to their shared history, Audrey antagonized Mal during their first encounter, and she attempted to convince Ben that he was too trusting in regard to Mal, all the while displaying presumed jealousy over Ben and Mal's closeness. After Audrey's grandmother (Aurora's mother) Queen Leah lashes out at Mal for her mother's actions, Mal and the rest of the quartet become ostracized, much to the delight of Audrey, who laughs at Mal's misfortune. ''Descendants 3'' (Heel Turn) In the third and final film, Audrey was shown watching as Ben proposed to Mal, causing Audrey to faint in extreme shock, while also being scolded by Leah for failing to hold on to Ben and ruining their plans. She later lashed out at her friends for cheering the engagement and the concept of Mal being Auradon's new queen, stating that a VK (Villainous Kid) shouldn't be queen before reminding Mal that she used a love spell on Ben (in the first film). With nothing but heartbreak and anger towards Mal for taking what (in her mind) was hers, Audrey turned heel and became an evil queen, stealing Maleficent's crown and scepter as part of her villainous swerve. She later approached Mal with her newfound power and blamed her for ruining her life, after which she used the scepter to turn Mal into an old hag. Audrey embraced her new villainous persona with an evil cackle, and vowed to make Auradon pay for betraying her. The vengeful villainess later crashed Jane's (the Fairy Godmother's daughter) birthday party, and lashed out at the guests for allowing Mal into Auradon. Chad (Prince Charming's son) approached Audrey and pleaded with him to be her henchmen, with the evil Audrey accepting before casting a sleeping spell on all of the guests--except for Jane, who dove into the Enchanted Lake. Later on, Audrey approached Ben and gave him an ultimatum: she would free everyone from her spell if Ben married her and they ruled together. She added that her villainous look was done due to (among other reasons) Ben's affections for Mal, only for Ben to remind his ex-girlfriend that he liked Audrey's former self better, and that he would forgive Audrey if she gave him the scepter. Enraged by Ben's words, Audrey used the scepter to turn the rest of Auradon into stone statues, as well as turning Ben into a Beast, as discovered by Jay, Carlos, Gil, and Harry Hook, coming after the entire group successfully defeated an army of knights brought to life by Audrey. Redemption After Jay, Carlos, and Evie were turned to stone, Mal heard Celia (Dr. Facilier's daughter) screaming for help, as well as Audrey calling for Mal to save Celia. Mal morphed into her dragon form and fought against the cackling villainess, doing so with the use of ember from her father, Hades. Seeing that Mal was in danger, Uma used her powers and combined them with Mal's, leading to Audrey being defeated and placed in a deep sleep, resulting in her evil spells being undone. However, Audrey could only be saved by Hades himself, and Hades was brought in and used his power to save Audrey, who woke up and expressed shock and extreme remorse for her actions. Her redemption was completed when she expressed her apologies to Mal, who responded with an apology of her own for her mother's actions. Gallery Audrey D3.jpg Evil Queen Audrey 2.jpg Evil Queen Audrey 3.jpg Audrey Evil Laugh.gif|Audrey's evil laugh Evil Queen Audrey 4.jpg Audrey & Celia.jpg|Audrey holding Celia captive Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Ambitious Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Crown Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Queen Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Sadist Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Fate: Karma Houdini